Charlie Hewitt
Charlton "Charlie" Hewitt, Jr., under the false identity of Sheriff Winston Hoyt, is associated with the continuity of the reboot series and first appeared in the 2003 remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He also appeared in the prequel film, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning in 2006. In both films, the character was played by late actor R. Lee Ermey. His Life While fighting in the Korean War, Charlie Hewitt was later captured in 1952 and was put into a P.O.W. Camp. He was then forced into cannibalism to survive, as rations are extremely scarce. Each week, someone has to be killed and eaten. Charlie apparently grows to like the taste of human flesh and later introduces the grisly practice to his family, the Hewitts, who also start to like the taste of human meat. Charlie, armed with a pump action shotgun and a Colt single action revolver, shoots and kills the local sheriff, Winston Hoyt at point-blank range during the sheriff's attempt to apprehend his adopted brother\nephew, Thomas for murdering his boss at the meat factory. Charlie then takes on the identity of the murdered sheriff, who was the last member of law enforcement left in Travis County. He uses this new identity to lure teenagers off the road where they meet Leatherface and his family to be killed and eaten. As he guides his family's killing spree, Charlie/Hoyt himself becomes a serial killer and begins to use torture murder as he and his family capture victims they have hatred for. Hoyt is arguably one of the driving forces behind Leatherface's cannibalism and murders, assuring Thomas that the butchery of human beings is no different than the slaughterhouse: "Meat is meat, and bone is bone". Later, Hoyt is present during Leatherface's first chainsaw murder, urging him to go forward and cheering him on at the same time. A gruff, perverse, foul mouthed, mean-spirited bully, who often uses false arrest and police brutality (usually with his police baton) on young adults whom Hoyt hates and looks at as dope smoking, hippy protesters. Hoyt not only makes no effort to conceal his contempt for everyone around him, he seems to revel in it. For example, when he is called to investigate the suicide of a young girl in the first film, he leers at the corpse and cracks jokes about his predilection for "copping a feel" on dead female bodies. He's killed in the remake when the only survivor, Erin runs him over repeatedly in his own police car while escaping from the Hewitts. Hoyt, like the rest of his relatives, has a sick sense of family pride and a strong hatred of outsiders. Apparently, either due to the complicated relationship between Hoyt and Leatherface or the fact that Hoyt does not accept him as a "true" brother because of them not being biologically related, Hoyt views Leatherface as his nephew rather than his brother. In the Texas Chainsaw Massacre comics, Hoyt refers to himself as "Uncle Charlie" and encourages a young Leatherface's murderous impulses, "Uncle" Charlie even shoots and kills a bully who Leatherface recently attacked and was skinning/flaying alive, after the bully assaulted Leatherface earlier at a swimming hole. Father Charlie's only criticism being that Thomas needs to "learn how to fix 'em proper", Charlie then takes the body and dumps it in a lake. In the prequel, Hoyt refers to Leatherface as his nephew, as does the real sheriff, though both Hoyt and Leatherface view Luda Mae as their mother and Monty as their uncle. Also, it's revealed in the deleted and additional scenes with audio commentary on the prequel that Hoyt was supposed to be the Uncle figure in Leatherface's life. Charlie/Hoyt is apparently named after his father as his mother Luda Mae refers to him as "Junior", and his father Charlie Sr., is implied at being a farmer as Hoyt quotes him as saying that "if you want to be a good farmer, you have to keep your livestock clean, a clean goat is a happy goat". Hoyt also appears in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre comics and is the main character in the comic "Hoyt by himself" which reveals more about his time in the war revealing that during a mission he was captured by a man named Sergeant Chow, (the main villain of the book) Chow locks Hewitt up in a POW camp and feeds him the remains of several dead prisoners there, causing his addiction to human meat. One day, Hewitt kills Chow with the bone of one of the prisoners he ate before using his shotgun to escape the camp, he goes defunct and returns home to the Hewitt house where he convinces his family who are too poor to buy any food to commit to homicidal cannibalism. In Avatar Press The Texas Chainsaw Massacre comics, set between the events of the first film and The Beginning, Hoyt regularly appeared, most often having unwary travelers venture to the Hewitt home where he and family would butcher them. Hoyt is depicted as exceedingly sadistic in the comics, regularly mocking and torturing victims to the point of mutilating them, justifying his actions under a "they got what they deserved"-esque pretense, as shown when he forces an escaped convict and drug dealer to snort cleaning chemicals. Of note, the Avatar Press comics have Hoyt referred to by the name Junior by his family. In the Wildstorm comics, a character very similar to Hoyt appears, he is named "Hank" and is a murderous slaughterhouse worker. When a cameraman and newswoman came to interview him and other butchers about the murderers, he gave them a graphic tour of the slaughterhouse, showing them various animals being killed and how the meat was rendered. Later, when one of their crew went missing, the two went back inside only for Hank to reappear and attack them. After knocking them both out with a cattle-prod, Hank proceeded to torture and ultimately murder the cameraman in the same exact way that the animals were prepared (by slitting the throat and letting the blood drain, and then tossing him into a vat of scalding hot water before 'rendering' the meat) while the newswoman watched. The newswoman managed to escape, with Hank in hot pursuit. He was stopped dead in his tracks by FBI Agent Baines, the uncle of Pepper (one of Leatherface's victims from the remake film). Believing Hank to be responsible for his niece's death, Baines managed to find a stray chainsaw and engaged the slaughterman in a chainsaw duel. Although Baines was wounded by Hank's weapon, Baines gained the upper hand and managed to dismember and ultimately kill Hank. Although Hank is never identified as Hoyt, he did bear a strong resemblance to the character leading some to believe that he was in fact the sheriff from the remake films. When artist Wes Craig was asked, he responded by saying while he wouldn't confirm whether or not Hank was Hoyt, that the similarity between the two characters was indeed intentional. "I don't really want to say if that was Hoyt or not, it might have been him, might have been his twin, who knows (okay I know but I'm not telling). But yes it was supposed to look like Hoyt," said Craig. Appearances *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning'' *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Special'' *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Grind'' *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Fearbook'' *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: By Himself'' Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning characters Category:The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2003 Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Hewitt family Category:Male Characters